Tattoo's
by Mac171100
Summary: Alright, I'm not very good at summaries, so here goes; Aika thought she was a normal girl with abnormal tattoos. But then her parents die, her brother falls ill, she's caught stealing from the Royal Family, and then befriends Prince Zuko. Years pass, and Aika is more confused than ever. Why DOES she have those tattoo's? And what is her destiny? T cause I'm paranoid.
1. In the beginning

{~Zuko's POV~}

I was startled awake from a fitful sleep by the sound of a crash. I glared at the wall and stood. Another (more contained) crash resounded nearby. I froze momentarily before creeping towards the door. I opened the door silently, thanking Agni for the well oiled hinges. I close the door behind me and listened for more crashing. Another sounded and I took off running down the hall towards the sound. I noticed the door to the treasure room was cracked and gasped. I slipped inside and my eyes widened. Gold was missing. I shut the door and locked it.

"Come out! I won't hurt you!" I called.

"That's what they _all_ say!" I heard the person scoff. The voice echoed off the walls so I couldn't place a location or gender on the thief. I tiptoed forward, igniting my fist for defense. I rounded a corner and was suddenly tackled, my fist dousing itself.

"Ow." I muttered. I kicked into action and wrestled the thief. I managed to get them pinned down and glared down at them. I then felt my jaw drop in awe. Not only was the thief a girl, but it was a girl with pink hair and purple eyes. She had an odd tattoo over her left eye that somewhat resembled a flame and it was purple. Her skin was paler than my own.

"Get off me!" She whined. I took some pressure off her and she took it as an opportunity to flip me. And then it was her turn to gasp.

"Prince Zuko?" She breathed. I grinned up at her.

"Hi." I said. She sat up, letting go of my wrists, and stared at me, still straddling my waist.

"Oh my Agni." She mumbled. She ninja rolled off of me and scuttled backwards.

"I'm so so so so so sorry!" She yelped. I only sat up and studied her. She had foreign tattoo's covering her her; three on her left bicep, one on her right wrist, one on her right bicep, one wrapping around her rib cage, two on her right thigh, one on her right calf, and one on her left ankle. She noticed me staring and blushed.

"Why aren't you calling for the guards?" She asked.

"Because they'd attack and arrest you." I said.

"Isn't that what you want? I just tried to steal your gold."

"Of course not! I'm not that kind of person! I'm sure there's a reason you broke in." I said. She quirked her eyebrow but otherwise remained silent.

"Why did you break in?" I asked. The girl sighed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"My brother is dying. The medicine to save him is more than I can pay for. Any day now, he'll die of the illness or we'll both die of starvation." She told me. I felt my heart go out to her. I now saw how tiny she was. She couldn't be any older than Azula, my little sister, and she had already gone through so much. I mentally kicked myself for comparing such a dedicated person to Azula. I stood and walked towards a pile of gold.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Aika." She said. I nodded as I grabbed a velvet pouch on the ground. I placed four platinum pieces, four gold pieces, ten silver pieces, and fifty copper pieces inside. I walked back to Aika and knelt in front of her. I took her hand and opened it palm up, dropping the pouch into her hand. I wrapped her fingers around it and held her fingers there.

"Well, Aika. I'm probably going to get in a lot of trouble for this so spend it well. You have enough to pay for your brothers cure and you'll be set for a long time." I said. Aika let out a sob and tackled me again, this time in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Prince Zuko." She cried. I held her small frame to me and sat up. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms held onto my shoulders. Her face was buried in the crook of my neck. I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Please, just call me Zuko." I told her. She nodded against my neck. I rocked back and forth until the tears stopped flowing.


	2. Candy and FireBugs

**Whoops! I realize I didn't write a disclaimer last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be canon. I only own Aika.**

{Aika's POV~}

~5 years later~

I rushed across the rooftops, heading for the palace. I needed to see Zuko. It was his 13th birthday and I hadn't seen him in about a month. I reached the outer wall and waited for a guard named Li to pass so I could get in. He was the only one besides Iroh who knew about me and Zuko's friendship. Li let of a small spark before putting it out. That was my que. I got a running head start before leaping up and grabbing the wall, flipping myself up. I saluted Li before jumping to the far roof. I had memorized the way to Zuko's room and sprinted there. I paused over his window and hooked my legs around the phoenix statue on the roof before leaning upside down. I knocked on the window and the candles inside jumped to life. General Iroh came to the window and opened the glass, careful not to hit my head. I slid inside and closed the window. I turned to the general.

"Hell, Iroh."

"Hello, Aika. I was just leaving actually." Iroh said. I furrowed my eyebrows, pulling off my mask and pushing down my hood.

"Where's Zuko?" I asked. Iroh nodded his head towards the bathroom door. I heard running water and nodded.

"I'll wait." I said.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked.

"I'd love some but not now. Thank you for the offer though." I said. Iroh nodded.

"No problem. I'm glad to see you again. I'm sure Zuko will be too." He said with a smile. He then left the room. I sat on the bed and laid down, closing my eyes. I had been running around too much during the day.

"Aika?" I heard someone say. I sat up and looked to Zuko. He was standing there wearing only shorts and a towel around his neck.. I grinned and stood.

"Sup, FireBug?" I said. He smiled widely and I hugged him.

"What kept you away, Candy?" He said. I smirked at the nickname.

"Candy? That's new. And I've been busy with work." I said. Zuko pulled away and sat on his bed, patting the space next to him. I sat where he gestured and we flopped backwards in unison.

"That explains why you were napping on my bed." Zuko said. I smiled.

"So, what's up with you? Any stories of the Trouble Trio?" I said. Zuko frowned slightly.

"More like the RingLeader and her faithful acrobat. Mai is just as much as a victim as I am." Zuko said. I frowned at the way he said Mai. Like he would love to sit by the Turtle-Duck Pond and cuddle. I sighed and squeezed my eyes closed. Yeah, I had a crush on the prince. But it would never happen because he was a prince and I was a peasant.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked, looking over at me. I sighed in response.

"Nothing." I said. Zuko gave me a pointed look.

"Everything!" I opted for saying.

"Well, that about covers it." Zuko muttered. I smirked.

"Don't worry about it, FireBug." I said.

"Isn't that universal female code for 'Hell, you betta be worried'? Come on, Candy. What's wrong?" Zuko said, taking my hand. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I jumped up, ripping my hand away from Zuko, and glared, knowing fully well that my eyes were glowing red.

"Stop Zuko. Just stop." I exclaimed. Zuko sat up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop what? What'd I do?" He asked. My eyes flashed.

"You keep playing me along like a Prince and a Peasant could be together one second and the next, you're drooling over Mai! I can't keep going along with this!" I said. Zuko looked at me in surprise.

"Aika..."

"News flash, Prince Jerkwad; I'm going through a lot right now. I don't need a fake thing like this too. My brother left to fight with the Earth Kingdom, I was robbed, I'm being hunted for doing my job as a bounty hunter... Ugh! I'll see you later." I snapped. I stormed over to the window, threw it open, dove out, and ran off into the night.


	3. Turn back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be canon. I only own Aika and her family.**

{~Zuko's POV~}

~2 years later~

"Those are Fire Nation waters. We need to turn back."

"Technically, you're still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

"Sir, the engine is damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do. not. stop." I ordered. I watched as the Avatar's bison flew over the barricade and into Fire Nation waters. I gripped the railing as flaming rocks rocked the ship. I frowned at the bison while I thought. Many things have happened in my home. I lost my mom, I got burned by my own father, I lost my best friend. I winced at the thought of Aika. I haven't thought of her in a long time.

"Nephew, we must turn around. You're father-."

"Will understand that I had to come back in order to capture the avatar." I finished his sentence.

"No. You're father isn't the understanding type. He will have you arrested and there will be nothing I can do about it. Please, my nephew." Uncle pleaded. I closed my eyes with a grimace.

"I'm sorry Uncle... Run the barricade!" I barked. Crew members paused momentarily in shock before scrambling about to do their job. My uncle shook his head but stayed at my side. What a bitter metaphor. The ships in the barricade shuddered to a stop as we drew near. I frowned up at Zhao as we passed, not liking the look on his face.

"Why didn't he arrest me? Why did he let me pass?" I asked my uncle.

"Perhaps it's because you will lead him to his goal. The avatar."

"How will he do that?" I asked. My uncle pointed to the trail of smoke billowing from the ship.

"That's how." He stated. I frowned before an idea came to mind.

"If he wants to follow our smoke, we'll let him."


	4. The Temple

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be canon. I only own Aika and her family.**

{~Aika's POV~}

I ran after the avatar and his Water Tribe friends as the Fire Sages commanded. I really didn't want to hurt the kid, but I didn't want the Fire Lord to hurt me. I pressed myself to the wall as another Fire Sage stopped them.

"Please, I don't wish to fight." They said. I grinned. Good ol' Shou to the rescue. I heard the tell tale grinding of stone on stone as he showed them the secret passage. I followed a few seconds behind, making sure I stayed hidden. We reached their destination and I quickly dove behind a pillar. I listened to them talk out a plan and grinned at the Water boy's plan. He was smarter than he appeared. They all hid behind pillars and waited for the bombs to go off. A loud explosion rocked the room. I watched as the avatar charged through the smoke... and into the door. He fell back on his butt and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing.

"Aww. I really hoped that that would work."

"Well, it sure looks like it did."

"That's it!" The Water girl chirped. I pursed my lips, smirking slightly. Apparently brilliance ran in the family. The avatar squished his lemur through the pipe and they all hid again. The remaining five Fire Sage's came charging in and they began to examine the room.

"He's inside!" One concluded. They shot fire in unison and the doors flew open. The lemur, who was sitting inside, jumped at the leader's face. I didn't bother hiding my laugh as chaos broke out.

"Go Aang!" Water girl yelled as she blinded a Fire Sage. So that's the avatar's name. Said boy didn't come charging out though.

"The avatar is coming with me." Someone said darkly as they stepped out of the shadows, holding Aang. I gasped. The rumors were true. Sure, seemingly half their face was marred by a flame shaped scar, but I could recognize him anywhere.

"Zuko..." I breathed. Apparently the Water siblings knew him too.

"Prince Zuko!" Water girl gasped. I snuck around the room to crouch behind Zuko and Aang. Water girl noticed but before she could say anything, I pounced on Zuko. He let go of Aang and he bolted for the doors, slipping inside just as they closed. A blinding flash shone under the door and I smirked. I then yelped as I was flipped over.

"Stupid girl. What were you thinking?" Zuko snarled. I huffed, blowing hair away from my tattoo.

"I was thinking that you, Prince of the FireBug's, needed to take a serious chill pill." I said.

"Aika?" Zuko gasped.

"The one and only." I grinned. Zuko sat up and scooched off of me before crushing me in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Zuko breathed. I hugged him tightly, feeling my eyes water.

"Here. You're dad sent me here as a slave. I went back after you were banished to find your sister in your room. She brought me to your dad and he booted me here." I explained.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why?"

"For stringing you along like a jerk." he said. I smirked.

"The first step to forgiveness is admitting you're an asshole." I replied. He laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." I said. He only squeezed me closer. He then pulled away and stood, pulling me up with him.

"Tie them up." Zuko commanded. I lounged against a pillar as Zuko barked out orders. He began interrogating Shou and I started zoning out. I snapped back to reality as claps rang out. My arms were suddenly jerked behind my back and an arm wound around my neck.

"What a touching moment. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you're kneeling at his feet, begging for mercy." My captor said. I frowned.

"Zhao." Zuko growled.

"Your little smoke screen didn't work, Prince Zuko." Zhao sneered.

"Let me go." I yelled. His arms only tightened.

"You're too late Zhao! The avatar is already inside!" Zuko said. Zhao only chuckled darkly.

"Yes. But he has to come out eventually."

{~Zuko's POV~}

Of course Zhao had to show up. And just when I thought the day was going so well. I had (somewhat) captured the avatar, I tricked Zhao (or so I thought), and I had been reunited with Aika. Speak of the pink-haired devil;

"So. Zhao. That's an interesting name for an interesting man like you." She said nonchalantly.

"Thank you. I don't believe I know your name." Zhao said. Hold on... Were they... flirting? Eww.

"I'm Aika." Aika said.

"It's great to meet your acquaintance, love song." Zhao said. Okay, how'd he know what her name meant? My 'pedophilia' alarm was going off but I kept my mouth shut.

"We could be more than just acquaintance's, Zhao." Aika purred. I'm pretty sure my eye was twitching. This was just gross.

"Sir! The doors won't open!"

"Well then, keep trying!" Zhao barked. He turned back to Aika and began working on her chains.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her.

"You'll see, FireBug." Aika whispered back. The chains dropped from her and she stretched. Zhao rounded the pillar, just as smoke began pouring out from under the door.

"Ready yourselves!" Zhao yelled. The doors began creaking open, letting out more smoke. The Water Tribe siblings began struggling as the soldiers and sages got into firebending stances. Even I was a little worried for the kid. The doors flew open.

"Fi-." And that's all Zhao could say before Aika roundhouse kicked him in the face. She then dove behind the pillar as Avatar Roku (when's he get here? And how?) redirected the fire shot at him everywhere. The fire sliced through my chains, nearly taking me out. Aika reappeared and began tugging on my arm.

"Come on FireBug. We've got to g-." Aika froze when she saw Avatar Roku. They had a staring contest before Aika collapsed. Her tattoos were glowing like the new avatars when he was in the avatar state, only they were bloody red.

"Aika!" I yelped. I picked her up and glanced over at the avatar. He was back to being the air nomad. I ran.


	5. Spirits and tree's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar : The Last Airbender. If I did, Zutara would be canon. I only own Aika and her family.**

{~Aika's POV~}

"Where am I?" I thought aloud. I looked around at the swamp like area.

"You're in the Spirit World, my dear." I turned to see a lady in red.

"Ursa?" I gasped. She nodded with a smile. A man appeared by her shoulder. He was Roku. Then another appeared by her other shoulder. Then two adults, a man and woman, appeared behind them. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Mom? Dad? Yuudai?" I breathed. They nodded. They all stepped forward and I did too. I reached a hand out to my brother and he grabbed my hand. I sobbed and dove at him. He swept me into his arms and spun me.

"I'm sorry Yuudai. I'm so sorry." I cried. He patted my back reassuringly.

"I went to fight in the war. It's not your fault I died." Yuudai said. I only hugged him tighter. He jerked his head at our parents.

"Go say hi." He whispered. I turned to my mom and dad. They open their arms to me and I hugged them.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"We're sorry we had to leave. Right now though, we must leave again. You were brought here for your brother, Ursa, and Roku." My mom said.

"Goodbye, my child." My father said. He kissed my forehead before they faded away into the fog. I grabbed my brother's hand. Roku smiled kindly.

"Don't worry, you'll see them again. You have a strange journey ahead of you though. Please, sit." Rokur said, gesturing to a small platform of land that I swear hadn't been there before. I walked over at sat, Yuudai by my side. Roku and Ursa sat across from us so that we sat in a rounded square. Ursa took my free hand.

"Do not be afraid." she said. I nodded at her before turning my attention.

"Why am I here? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love seeing my family, it's awesome to see you Avatar Roku, and I've always loved seeing you Ursa. Maybe not dead, but I love seeing you." I said. Ursa laughed.

"I'm not dead." She said.

"Then how are you here?" I asked.

"Roku is my grandfather. Since he was an avatar, the ability to go into the Spirit World has passed on to me. No one else besides Zuko can do this in the family."

"Zuko can go into the Spirit World?" I asked. Ursa nodded.

"Yes but he doesn't know that. Speaking of the Fire Prince; That brings us to why we brought you here. You have an odd destiny. You have three paths you can take. One that will lead Zuko home. One that will help the avatar, which is your duty regardless of which path you take. And one that is for the best. But we don't know what is down that path. You have been chosen as the Avatar's Guardian."

"What?" I gasped.

"Haven't you ever wondered where you got those tattoo's, sis?" Yuudai asked. I pouted in thought.

"Do you have a flow chart or something?" I asked. Roku, Ursa, and Yuudai laughed. Roku stood and walked over to a tree. It stood proudly and tall but it was oddly shaped.

"Every tree in the Spirit World represents one person until they show up here. This is yours." Roku said. I got up with him and came forward to examine the strange tree. It started like the others but when it branched up, it split into three and the limbs tangled with one another. Every branch ended up tangling with the tree beside it. I placed a hand on the other tree. There was a scorch mark on the bark.

"Who does this tree represent?" I asked. I turned around when no one answered. Roku, Ursa, and Yuudai were gone. I stood alone in the swamp. I turned back to the trees to see that they had disappeared too. Everything had. Even the ground. I fell.

**Alright, a telepathic cookie to whoever can guess why her tree buddy is scorched and who the scorched tree represents.**


	6. The comfort of a friend

{~Zuko's POV~}

I had brought Aika back to the ship after she passed out. Her tattoos were still glowing and it was kind of creeping me out. I had settled her in my room and had been by her side for the whole of two hours. I pulled off my armor and began dozing off when Aika bolted upright and screamed.

"Aika! Calm down! What's wrong?" I asked. I gathered her in my arms and she struggled.

"Aika! Aika, calm down! It's me! Zuko!" I exclaimed. Her eyes opened and she looked me in the eye. She then promptly burst into tears. I held her to me as she sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Spirit World... Destinies... Parents... Roku... Yuudai... Ursa... Avatar..." Was all I could decipher from her hiccups.

"Aika, calm down. Everything's going to be okay." I cooed. She shook her head.

"No it isn't! I'm supposed to be the Avatar's Guardian but I want to help you go home!" She yelled.

"Aika. Slow. Down. What happened?" I asked, eyes flickering over her tear-streaked face. She took a deep shuddering breath before speaking.

"When I passed out, I went into the Spirit World. I saw my parents, Roku, my brother, and... your mom." She said. My breath caught.

"My mom is... dead?" I whispered. She shook her head.

"No. She's alive somewhere. Roku brought her there to calm me." She said. I had a hard time believing her but I let out a relieved sigh.

"Is that also why you saw your brother?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No... He's... He's dead." She said.

"I'm so sorry, Aika." I said. I pulled her into my arms and tried to think how it'd feel to lose Azula. I'd feel bad but I don't think I'd miss her that much.

"I'm okay. Anyways, Roku explained to me that I had an odd destiny as the Avatar's Guardian. But I had a choice. I... I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you. But, he showed me that every tree in the Spirit World represented one person or animal until they took its place in death. My tree was twisted and it ended up tangling with the one next to it. Roku and the others disappeared before I could talk with them more. And then I was falling. And now I'm here." Aika said.

"Wow." Was all I could think of saying.

"Yeah. Wow." Aika said in a miffed tone. I held her awhile more.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I opted for saying. Aika sighed.

"The truth. What do you think I should do?" She asked, looking me in the eye. My first thought was Help me, you peasant filth! but another voice yelled Do what's right and follow your heart!

"Do what you think is your destiny." I said eventually. Aika nodded with an upset look.

"Can I go get some tea with Iroh?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. I opened my arms and she crawled out of my lap. She stood but before she left, I grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad you told me, Aika. It means a lot that you trust me." I said. She smiled and nodded. I let go of her and she left.

**Alright, I realize that Zuko isn't very... Zuko like. But I write using brain vomit so that's how it turned out. As you can tell, I'm trying to make Zuko kinder and different towards Aika and even to me, it seems like I'm trying too hard. Ack. Either way, if you've read this far, I'll take that as a good sign. Toodles! **


	7. Tea Time

{~Aika's POV~}

"Iroh?" I said, popping my head inside the door.

"Aika! Hello!" Iroh bellowed with cheer. I forgot how happy Iroh always seemed to be.

"Can I join you for some tea?" I asked.

"Of course!" Iroh chirped. "Come on in!"

"Thanks." I said. I stepped inside and was hit with the smell of ginseng. I closed the door with a small smile and sat with Iroh on a mat on the floor. Iroh must have noticed the tear tracks on my face because he frowned.

"What's troubling you my dear?" Iroh asked. I sighed.

"My destiny. When I passed out at the temple, I went into the Spirit World." I started. I re-encountered the whole story to him. Something told me that I could tell Iroh about what my three paths are.

"My. That is something very worthy of being troubled over." Iroh mused.

"What do I do?" I cried, throwing my arms into the air with an exasperated groan.

"You need to do what your heart tells you is right. Roku is right, you must protect the Avatar, but I think you're also meant to help Zuko. I think that's the third path that Roku spoke of." Iroh said. I glared at my ginseng tea with a pout.

"Iroh, I love you as a father, but that didn't really help." I said. Iroh chuckled.

"It'll all make sense eventually, my dear. Why don't you get some rest? You've had a long day." Iroh said.

"Is there a spare room?" I asked. Iroh smirked behind his tea cup.

"Take Zuko's. He'll just have to get over it." Iroh said. I laughed.


	8. Sleeping arangments

**I don't own A:TLA.**

{~Zuko's POV~}

I headed to the deck after Aika disappeared. For once the sea was calming instead of sickness-inducing. I leaned against the railing and stared out into the salty blue expanse. I tried to think over what had happened during the day but my brain kept getting side tracked by a certain tattooed girl. I wanted to bash my head against the railing. I just reunited with the pink-haired devil and she was already getting past my barriers. It pissed me off to no extent. I mean, she disappeared from my room two years ago and broke my adolescent heart and now that I'm seeing her again, it's going all wacky and hurting again. I groaned. Oh no, I love her. I decided to head back to my room for some much needed rest and returned to find none other than Aika herself curled up under the covers.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said aloud. Aika whined in her sleep and rolled over. I sighed and kicked off my shoes. I grabbed a pillow from the bed and went to lay on the floor but Aika lashed out and grabbed my arm. I looked at her in surprise and saw that she hand't been sleeping.

"What are you doing?" Aika asked.

"Sleeping on the floor. You took my bed." I said. She frowned.

"Sorry." She said. I shrugged.

"You had a long day." I said.

"You did too, FireBug." She said. I smiled at the nickname. Crap, there go my barriers.

"We can share. I'm tiny and this bed is huge. Just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Deal?" She suggested. I sighed but nodded. She held up the covers and I stared at her.

"Come on, I'm getting cold. I may be surrounded by Fire Benders, but this ship is metal." She explained. I nodded and blushed as I cralwed under the covers.

"G'night, FireBug. Get the candles." Aika said. She then rolled over and curled into fetal position. I looked at her before sliding my arm under my pillow and resting my eyes. I felt myself slowly drift off.

**Sorry that it's a short one. I've been writing another FanFic and it's been keeping me busy. I promise that I'll try to write more. Toodles!**


	9. Overboard

{~Zuko's POV~}

Something brushed against my nose and I laughed slightly.

"S-s-stop." I giggled. "That tickles."

"Huh?" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw pink. I blinked as something under my arm moved and then my eyes met purple. Wait... Purple... Pink... Aika...

"Gah!" I exclaimed in unison with Aika. I fell out of the bed and Aika peered over the ledge.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. Then she laughed.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Your face is all red." She said. "It's cute."

"No I'm not." I said with a pout.

"The pout really isn't helping your case, Buggy." She said. I smirked and stood from the ground.

"I have fire bending practice. Care to watch? My uncle usually is playing Pai Sho by now if you want to join him." I said. She rolled out of the bed and landed gracefully in a crouch.

"Sure." She agreed. She stood and arching her back until a slight cracking noise was heard. "Let's go."

{~Aika's POV~}

I walked with Zuko to the top deck. I instantly went to the front of the ship and leaned against the side, breathing deeply.

"Uh, Aika? Can you hold this for me?" Zuko said. He held out a hand and dropped something into my outstretched palm. I examined it and recognized it as a Water Tribe Betrothal necklace.

"Oi, FireBug, who are ya marrying?!" I called over the crackling of flames.

"What?" He called back. Just then, the ship took a sudden turn and it sent Zuko, me, and the other bender into the railing. The guy went over board.

"Hold this!" I ordered, chucking the necklace at Zuko. I then dove off the ship after the man. I braced myself for the icy impact. The waves swallowed me and I swore mentally as the water chilled me to the bone. I took no time in finding the man and I grabbed him.

"Kick!" I yelled at him. We bobbed in the waves for a bit before a rescue preserver was thrown down. I pushed the man to it.

"We have to go one at a time and you're in no shape to stay afloat." I explained. He nodded as he was pulled up the side of the ship. I saw a shadow in the water and swore.

"Octopus-shark." I said. Two more shadows joined the shape and they began circling. Something clicked and I began swimming at the ship. I reached the metal and grabbed a hand hold. I then flipped myself up the side of the ship and collapsed on deck, coughing up water.

"Octo... Sharks... Ugh!" I panted. Zuko wrapped a towel around my shoulders and rubbed my arms to warm me as he glared at the control room.

"Some one changed our course." He muttered. He stood and stormed off to the control room.

"Oh no, I'm fine FireBug. Thanks!" I said sarcastically to myself.

{~Zuko's POV~}

After checking that Aika was safely on deck, I stormed to the control room. I busted in and glared at everyone in the room.

"What is the meaning of this mutiny?! No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, some one did." Uncle Iroh piped up. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" I asked hopefully.

"It's something more urgent. It seems that I-," He sighed. "I lost my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?" I repeated.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Uncle explained.

"You changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" I asked.

"See, you like most people underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at the port. Hopefully, they'll have a lotus tile in stock and I can get _on_ with my life." Uncle said. I stared for a second before breathing fire threw my teeth.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Uncle chirped.


	10. The pier

**I don't own A:TLA**

I stood next to Zuko wearing leggings and one of Zuko's old shirts. I tied a rope around my waist to work as a belt. I was getting galnces from passing men since the shirt had such a low cut considering how big it was on me. I listened as Zuko and Iroh talked.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the _entire_ market place!" Iroh complained to Zuko. Zuko huffed.

"It's good to know that this trip was an entire waste of time for _everyone_." Zuko exclaimed. I smirked.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only better than finding something your looking for is finding something you _weren't_ looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh bellowed happily as soldiers passed carry various items.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko asked.

"For music night on the ship! Now if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh mused, walking away to probably shop more. Zuko followed and I quickly scampered after them, not wanting to be alone on the pier.

"Oh! This place looks promising!" Iroh said. I looked and frowned. It was a pirate ship.

"Err, I don't think this is a good idea, FireBug." I said. He only shrugged and gestured for me to go first up the gangplank. I hurried to catch up with Iroh.

"Oh! That is _handsome_! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?!" Iroh exclaimed as he examined a bejeweled monky statue. I looked at the knives while Iroh kept looking at the monkey.

"How much for the girl?" Some guy said right behind me. I felt him reach for my hair and I whipped around, baring my teeth.

"I'm not for sale." I growled. I stalked over to Zuko and he looked at me curiously.

'Later.' I mouthed. He nodded.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." A pirate said to the captain.

"This monk... did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked. I looked to Iroh in time to see him impersonate the monkey's expression while the original perched on his shoulder. I laughed.


	11. Feelings and meetings

**I don't own A:TLA. It's a long one guys!**

{~Aika's POV~}

I was either in my room, by Iroh's side, or with Zuko ever since we encountered the pirates. I really didn't like those guys. I didn't trust them as far as I could throw them and considering how big they were, they wouldn't go far. I was currently by Zuko's side at the front of the mini-ship. The captain approached us as we started down the river.

"Shouldn't we search the woods?" he asked. I shook my head.

"We don't need to stop." Zuko said.

"They stole a _water_ bending scroll, didn't they?" I added. The captain grunted in agreement.

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko finished. I smirked.

{~Zuko's POV~}

It was kind of odd how close Aika was ever since we joined forces with the pirates. As soon as I got the chance, I confronted her.

"What happened?" I asked. Aika looked around before pulling me towards my room. She pushed me in and then closed the door after her.

"One of the filthy cretans tried to buy me." She said.

"What?" I growled.

"FireBug, calm down. The creep doesn't have a chance in getting me. I just feel safer when I'm near you." Aika said. I blushed at her word choice but nodded.

"Then you'll stay by my side." I confirmed. She smiled gratefully.

~night fall~

I hated how easy she got to me. We were standing on deck and waiting for signs of water bending when Aika whispered my nickname. I looked down and saw how uneasy she looked. The pirates really bugged her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked away from me, and watched the water. She was biting her lip.

"I-I... I'm scared." She said. Her pink haired fell in her face and she tucked it behind her ear. Her purple eyes shone in the darkness. I made a split desicion and wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to me. I pressed my forehead to the top of her head sighed.

"It's okay. I'm here." I said. Aika buried her face in my arm and sighed happily. We both jumped when we heard yelling.

"That has to be the Water Tribe girl." Aika said. I looked at her.

"Aika, would you feel safer coming with me or staying in your room?" I asked her. Her face hardened into a look of determination.

"I want to come."

{~Aika's POV~}

To be completely honest, I was nervous. I was supposed to be the Avatars Guardian and I was helping in his capture. I was standing near the Water Tribe Girl and I was quickly getting bored of listening to Zuko bark orders.

"So... What's your name?" I asked. She sent me a glare.

"Why would you want to know?" She snapped.

"Okay, sheesh, trying to be friendly. I'm not happy about this either." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Roku chose me as the Avatar's Guardian. I have the tattoos to prove it. But Roku told me that I had three choices. I don't know which path I'm following. I just-." I paused, realizing that I was ranting.

"I'm Katara." she said. I smiled.

"Aika." I replied.

"So, how'd you meet Prince Zuko?" Katara asked.

"I met him when I tried stealing gold from his treasure room. He gave me money so I could pay for my brother's cure." I said. Katara's blue eyes widened.

"Wow." she breathed. I nodded.

"Yup. I met up with him at Roku's temple. I've known him since he was eight. Sadly, he's been through so much in the two year that we were separated. I wasn't there for him. He's been corrupted by the cruelties of the world but he has a good heart. I mean, the only reason he's trying to capture the Avatar is so he can go home and return from banishment." I said. Katara's eyes widened further.

"Sorry, really shouldn't be telling you this." My head shot up. "He's close."

"What?" Katara asked. "Who?"

"Aang." I replied. I blinked a bit. How'd I know his name?

_"Ack! Tree root!"_ A voice exclaimed in my head. I looked around.

_"Uh... Hi? I assume you're Aang?__"_ I replied mentally.

_"How are you in my head?__"_

_"I was chosen by Roku to protect you. I'm your Guardian._" I explained. I nodded to Katara and walked over to Zuko where they were dragging Aang and Katara's brother forward.

_"Are you here?"_ He asked.

_"Yes. I'm standing next to Zuko. I have pink hair. Kinda hard to miss._ _Don't look over too long or Zuko will __be jealous/confused." _I said. The tattooed monk glanced over and nodded before looking back to Katara.

_"How are you going to help us? You're supposed to protect me, right?"_

_"Things are a lot more difficult than that, brother."_ I said.

_"Why'd you call me brother?"_ He asked. I froze and stared at the ground, tears chocking me.

_"I was supposed to protect my brother but he ran away to fight for the Earth Kingdom. He died on the battlefield. I see you as my brother now since I wish to help you." _I explained sadly. Aang frowned. He then nodded. I looked around and my eyes focused on the brother. I reached out telepathically and fed ideas into his mind. He began ranting about how stupid the pirates were idiots for trading the Avatar for paper.

"Shut up, peasant!" Zuko yelled.

"Yeah, Sokka, shut up." Aang agreed.

_"No, trust him. I gave him the idea. You'll see.__"_ I comforted Aang. The pirates broke the deal and Zuko issued the command to fight. The pirates threw smoke bombs and they charged eachother. I ran to Aang.

"I'm going to get you out of here." I said. He looked between Zuko and I.

"What about-."

"He can get over it." I said firmly, untying the knots.

"But... Won't he attack you?" Aang asked. I paused and looked at him.

"He isn't the monster you think he is." I said.

"But-."

"End of story, little brother. No questions asked. He won't even know." I finished with the rope and it fell to the ground. "_GO!"_


	12. The fall

**_I don't A:TLA._**

Aang ran off as fast as he could and I yelped as someone ran into me, knocking me over. I let out a yelp and curled into a ball as men charged around me.

"Aang! Are you there?!" I heard Sokka yell out.

"I'm over here! Follow my voice!"

"Where?! I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" Aang yelled. He air bent the thick smoke away and I saw him surrounded by soldiers and pirates. I frowned and stood, grabbing the swords of a nearby pirate.

"Thanks." I said, knocking him out with a kick to the head. I ran over to the men surrounding Aang. I cut them down (not literally. I knocked them out or disarmed them) and stood by him protectively.

"Sup, little brother?" I asked. He grinned and bent the smoke around us.

"Running. I'll find you, Sokka!" Aang called. He grabbed my wrist and air bent us out of the smoke. I spotted Zuko fighting against the captain before we landed safely on the ground.

"Watch out Aang! She's with Zuko!" Sokka yelped.

"No she isn't!"

"I kinda am, little bro." I looked to Sokka. "I was chosen by Roku to protect Aang." I explained quickly.

"Oh... Okay. Run!" Sokka yelled. We booked it to the boats. I saw Katara trying to push the boat into the water.

"Katara! You're okay!" Aang exclaimed. Katara looked up and nodded to me.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" Katara said. Aang and Sokka started pushing the boat but I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, it'll take a team of rhino's to budge that thing." I said.

"A team of rhino's... or two water benders." Aang said, grinning at Katara.

"Aang, before you begin your bending mojo, I have to go. Zuko needs me." I said.

"But... Why can't you come with us?" Aang asked. I sighed.

"I need to protect Zuko too, Aang. He's my best friend. Imagine having to choose between protecting me, your guard, and Katara. That's my problem. See you around, little brother. I'll see you again." I said. I hugged Aang and ran off to find Zuko.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see that your own ship has set sail?!" I heard Iroh ask loudly. I jumped over a bush just as Zuko said, "We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!"

"It's no proverb." I said, coming to stand next to Zuko. They all looked to me and then to the pirate ship that was sailing away.

"Bleeding harp monkeys!" The captain exclaimed. He began running down the bank after the ship. Zuko let out a laugh. I smiled and then I saw that the pirates had stolen Zuko's ship.

"Hey! That's _my_ boat!" Zuko exclaimed. He began running. Iroh and I looked at each other.

"Maybe it _should_ be a proverb." Iroh said.

"Come on, Aika! Uncle, you too!" Zuko yelled. I caught up with Zuko in no time while Iroh jogged behind us. I sprinted full on and skidded to a stop.

"Oh no..." I breathed. They were about to go of the waterfall. I will never no what told me to do this, but I reached out with my senses and grabbed a tree. I held it in front of the pirate ship to slow it down. Aang and his friends looked over in surprise before Katara began water bending them to a stop. They cheered but then the pirates on Zuko's ship crashed into them and they went over. Zuko caught up with me as Aang's bison caught them. He watched his boat crash.

"My boat!" He cried. I rolled my eyes and dropped the tree. I swayed slightly, exhausted from using telekinesis.

"Hehe. Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh said, holding up the tile with a grin. Zuko growled and snatched the tile before throwing it over the waterfall.

"You realize he's going to want a new one now right?" I said. Zuko's frown only deepened. I shook my head and then began my way forward before my legs buckled and I collapsed.

"Aika!" Zuko yelled. He knelt down and picked me up.

"We need to get her back to the ship. Now." Zuko said. I blacked out.


	13. The Storm

_**I don't own A:TLA. P.S., I think I'm sticking to Aika's POV from here on out. You'll know if that changes. Thank you to all the reviewers out there, for my life is now complete. Oh, and this'll be a long one.**_

I woke up to see red. I rolled over and saw the ceiling. I sat up and looked around. I was in Zuko's room, wearing a different shirt that was still Zuko's. I got up and stretched, blushing when I realized that my pants were missing. Thankfully, the shirt when down to my thighs. I sighed and headed out to the deck. I walked out on deck and walked towards Iroh and Zuko.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Iroh stated wisely.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather is perfect. There isn't a cloud in sight!" Zuko said, walking to stand next to Iroh.

"A storm is coming." Iroh repeated. "From the north. I suggest we alter our course and head south-west."

"We know the avatar is heading northward. So we will do the same."

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew!" Iroh said.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko retorted.

"Well, it's good to see you too, FireBug." I said. He turned in surprise and his expression softened.

"Besides, you're uncle is right. Ever since I broke my wrist at the temple, it starts to hurt when the weather is bad. Oh, and Jee heard you." I said. I walked over to stand next to Iroh and watched as Zuko and the lieutenant had a stare down. Zuko stormed forward.

"Finding the avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko said before stalking to his room. I followed him angrily.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up." I heard Iroh say to the lieutenant. I kept up with Zuko as he slammed the door of his room open. I shut it after me and glared at Zuko as he peeled off his armor.

"'Finding the avatar is far more important than any individual's safety'?! Really Zuko?! So it doesn't matter that I nearly _died_ the other day?! Those men tried to buy me, nearly trampled me, and I nearly had my head cut off five times! And you were having a hippo-cat fight with a pirate captain! I was going against Roku's will by trying to catch the avatar for you! But apparently, finding him is more important than that!" I yelled. Zuko turned and glared at me.

"I don't consider you a crew member." He said.

"So what am I then? A bitch to tote around and show off?!" I exclaimed. Zuko looked shocked.

"Aika... why would you think that I think of you that way?" Zuko asked. I sighed shakily and leaned against the door.

"You act so kind to me when we're alone, but in public, you switch to insta-bitch mode. You act like I'm some sort of consolation prize to show of to the world. 'Oh look, I have a girl on my ship with rare features and is obviously a woman, let me show her off and act like a jerk in public to her!'!" I said. Zuko looked hurt.

"I didn't realize-."

"Exactly Zuko! You don't even realize how cold you've become over the years! You don't realize how bitter you've been treating me!" I said. Zuko's looked at the floor, looking broken. I sat on his bed and held my face in my hands. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you but it needed to be said." I told him. He nodded numbly. I stood and walked over to him. He refused to meet my eyes.

"Look at me." I said. He looked up. I cupped the side of his face. I watched his expression shift through different degrees of confusion, regret, and sadness.

"Zuko, don't forget that I know who you are. You saved me and my brother's lives. You saved me from slavery. You put yourself in danger so many times just to see me. You are a golden-hearted person. Please make it easier for me to see that person." I said. I kissed Zuko's cheek before walking back outside.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I played a couple of rounds of Pai Sho with Iroh, had a snack, took a nap in Iroh's room, and found a pair of pants that I turned into short-shorts. I stood on deck going through my stretches. I was in a split bending backwards so that my head rested against my thigh when I saw the clouds. I stood and frowned at the menacing blackness.

"Huh. It looked like your Uncle was right about the storm after all." The lieutenant sneered.

"Lucky guess?" Iroh said.

"Lieutenant! You better learn some respect or I will teach it to you." Zuko said, jabbing the lieutenant in the chest before walking away.

"What do you know about respect?" The lieutenant asked. Iroh sent him a gesture that screamed 'STOP'. Zuko's movements stiffened but he continued walking. And the Lieutenant continued talking.

"The way you talk to everybody around here from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle to your only friend shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince." Lieutenant yelled. I whipped around, fists clenched, ready to leap across the ship to slug him a shiner. He knew _nothing_.

"Oh Agni." I muttered as Zuko turned and sank into a fire bending stance. Lieutenant Jee did too.

"Easy now." Iroh said, trying to calm them down. Their wrists slammed together and I walked over, cracking my knuckles. I slapped their hands and yelled, "Enough!"

"We're all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." Iroh said. The lieutenant stormed below deck and Zuko turned to glare at the water.

"I don't need you help keeping order on my ship." Zuko snapped at us. Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder but Zuko shrugged it off.

"I'll try talking to him, Iroh." I said. The man nodded and headed below deck. I walked over to Zuko.

"FireBug. I thought we talked about this. You need to show that you-."

"Aika. Please. Not now." Zuko said. I sighed. I patted his shoulder before following everyone's lead and headed below deck.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I sat with the crew in an open space around a fire. I sat on the ground and leaned against the wall as the men downed Fire Whiskey and talked.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!" the lieutenant exclaimed. I stood and slapped him upside the head.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Jee." I snapped.

"Besides, do you really want to know?" Iroh said from the doorway.

"General Iroh! We were just-."

"It's okay. Though Aika doesn't agree." Iroh said, giving me a pointed look. I pouted and crossed my arms. "May I join you?"

"Of course, sir!" Jee said.

"Suck up." I muttered darkly. Iroh settled on a crate and I sat by his feet.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." Iroh began. He told the story of how Zuko went to attend a war meeting, was blocked, how he got Zuko in, and how Zuko spoke out.

"Zuko was right you see. But it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences..." Iroh trailed off. I bowed my head.

"What happened?" Jee prompted.

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him." Iroh said. I laughed humorlessly.

"That's _one_ way of putting it." I said bitterly. Iroh placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect. And that there was only one way to resolve this."

"An Agni Kai..." Jee said. "A fire duel."

"Right. Zuko looked upon the general he insulted and declared that he was not afraid." Iroh said. "But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see that it was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the generals plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected."

"Zuko would have to duel his own father." I added. Jee and the crew gasped.

"When Zuko saw that it was his father that had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." Iroh said. He told them about the duel.

"'You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher'." I quoted.

"I looked away." Iroh said.

"But still heard the screams." I added.

"I always thought that he was in a training accident." Jee said. I scoffed.

"It was no accident." I said bitterly.

"After the dual, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the avatar. ONly then could he return with his honor." Iroh explained.

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the avatar is the only chance of things to returning to normal." Jee noted.

"Things will never return to normal. But he important thing is that the avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh said. I stood with a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry. This is really upsetting me. I'll see you men later." I said. I walked out but instead of heading on deck or going to Zuko's room, I hid and eavesdropped.

"So... What's Aika's story? She seems to be the only one Zuko never blows up at." Jee said. Iroh sighed.

"I don't know her story as well as I know my nephew's, but I will try to explain." Iroh took a deep breath. "Aika was a normal Fire Nation citizen. But she's always had tattoo's covering her. Her parents passed away when she was little and her little brother fell fatally ill. She trained and became the youngest hit man to ever live. She broke in to the palace and that's when she met Zuko. He gave her the money to save her brother. He was only eight and she was only seven. Years passed and Aika snuck in every night to meet with Zuko. They grew up together. On Zuko's thirteenth birthday, they got in a heated argument and Aika ran. Then the duel between Zuko and his father took place and Zuko left. From what I gathered, Aika snuck in a week later to apologize and was caught by Azula. The Fire Lord sent her to live as a slave at Roku's Temple. She and Zuko found each other again there and she's been with us ever since." Iroh explained. I stepped into the room.

"You forgot something." I piped up. They all turned with looks of shock and embarrassment.

"Miss Aika!" Iroh yelped. I smiled.

"I don't mind. I knew you guys were curious and that it was only a matter of time before one of you gathered enough courage to ask." I said. I walked down the stairs again and stood in front of them.

"You forgot to mention the most complex part." I said to Iroh.

"Which is?" Jee asked.

"I was chosen by Roku as the Avatar's Guardian. I'm supposed to protect the avatar but I'm the best friend of the man chasing him." I said. "It's a difficult job to begin with but now I also have to deal with the guilt of preventing Zuko from returning home."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know you were chosen by Roku?" Jee asked. I sighed and tugged off the shirt I was wearing, leaving me in my bindings and exposing my tattoo's.

"These tattoo's are a clue. And the fact that I can travel into the Spirit World." I said before putting Zuko's shirt back on.

"Any questions?" I asked rhetorically. Suddenly the ship rocked and sen me flying into Jee. My tattoo's were glowing slightly.

"Zuko's in trouble!" I said. I ran up the stairs, through the door, and began sprinting towards the deck. I skidded to a stop on deck and ran over to Zuko. The ship was rocking and it was heavily down pouring. Iroh, Jee, and the others ran out on deck close behind me. Je headed towards us.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko asked, raising his voice to be heard over the rain.

"I don't know!" Jee yelled in return. I looked around and gasped.

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the ships control center.

"The helmsman!" Zuko gasped. He was dangling from the railing of the platform, the platform itself bent and contorted. Zuko ran to the ladder and began climbing as fast as he could, Jee close behind. I ran after them but froze when I saw a bolt of lightning rocketing towards Iroh. I jumped in front of him and the bolt hit me in the chest. I let out a scream and dropped, convulsing. The helmsman fell and Zuko caught him and handed him down to Jee. They exchanged a look of respect before Zuko saw me. He gasped and said something to Jee. They began their way down the ladder and before he was even fully down, Zuko jumped off and ran to me.

"What happened?!" Zuko asked Iroh, who was currently hovering over me.

"She jumped in the way of a lightning bolt to save me." Iroh said in awe. I looked up and saw Aang's bison. I grinned before curling tighter into myself, whimpering in pain.

"The avatar!" Zuko said in shock.

"What do you want to do sir?" Jee asked him. Zuko looked around and his eyes locked on mine.

"Let him go. We need to get this ship," he glanced at me, "And Aika to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh said. As the ship entered the eye, Zuko knelt and cradled my in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I smiled through the pain before gasping and jumping to my feet.

"Back up. Everyone!" I yelled through gritted teeth. They all ran back wards as I was suddenly lifted into the air. I screamed as the lightning within my shot out through my hand, feet, and mouth. It surrounded me in a ball of blinding white and blue electricity. It disappeared and I collapsed on deck. Zuko ran forward and cradled me again.

"Aika, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, still slightly frazzled from the experience.

"Your hair is blue." He said. I gasped and grabbed a lock of my hair. Sure enough, my hair was no longer flamingo-duck pink, but electric blue.

"I think I can adjust." Zuko sad nonchalantly. I laughed and hugged him tightly with a happy sigh. We pulled away and we stood, Zuko's arm still around my waist.

"Uncle, I'm sorry." Zuko apologized.

"Your apology is accepted." Iroh said. The water beneath us began glowing and the avatar's bison shot out of the water. Aang looked back at us and I waved happily.

_"Hi, little brother! I just got hit by lightning so my hair is blue now!" _I summed up. Aang smiled.

_"Bye, sis." _he said as he flew away.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I changed my bindings and stole another of Zuko's shirts, hair still damp from the shower I took. Zuko was sprawled, shirtless, on his bed. He looked confused. I sat next to him and he shifted so that his head was resting in my lap. I took his hair out of the ponytail and ran my fingers through the damp, inky-black locks.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" I asked. He sighed and sat up. He shifted to face me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm still thinking about what you said earlier, about how you said I was a jerk to you and Lieutenant Jee only further proved your point that I had no clue that I was hurting you." Zuko admitted. I frowned slightly.

"Zuko... It's okay. You already apologized."

"But an apology isn't enough sometimes and it doesn't feel like it is now." Zuko said. I sighed and squeezed his hands.

"We've been through a lot today. You had an eye opening experience and I had a hair raising experience." I said. Zuko smirked before busting out laughing. I smiled.

"Good thing is that I can still call you Candy." He said.

"Aw, shut up, FireBug." I said. I leaned forward at the same time Zuko did and our lips met. I couldn't tell if I still had lightning in my system or if it were the kiss itself, but it was truly electrifying. As we pulled away and I looked into his golden eyes, I knew it was a bit of both.


	14. The Blue and White Spirits

_**I don't own A:TLA. I think I'm going to start knocking out episodes in long chapters so that's why this one is over 3,000 words.**_

Zuko has been getting a lot better at realizing when he is slipping into jerk mode... when it comes to me at least. Otherwise, he's the same ol' Zuko that the crew has been whining about. At least the realize why now. I had been peacefully napping on Zuko's bed when he jostled my shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I saw that he was wearing all black and frowned.

"Err, where are you going?" I asked.

"Out. Go back to bed, Aika." he said. I was so tired that I only shrugged and fell back, falling asleep instantly.

I awoke when Zuko crawled under the covers and his icy feet brushed against mine.

"Where have you been, FireBug?" I asked, rolling over to face him. He cracked an eye to peer at me and shrugged.

"Fine. You're telling me in the morning." I said. He grunted and drifted off. I watched him sleep and sighed. I got up and walked out on deck. I leaned against the railing and sighed. Zuko was one confusing man.

It was morning before I knew it and I saw Jee and Zuko talking over a map. I walked over as Jee said, "We haven't been able to pick up the avatar's trail since the storm. But if we continue heading north-east-."

He was cut off as a large ship pulled up along side our ship.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked no one in particular.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh chirped happily, rubbing his hands together.

"I don't think they're here to play, Iroh." I said, moving closer to Zuko by reflex.

A soldier came aboard and snapped open a wanted poster with Aang on it.

"The hunt for the avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the avatar must be directly reported to Admiral Zhao." he anounced, closing the poster.

"Zhao has been promoted. Well, good for him!" Iroh said. I smiled slightly.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao." Zuko said. "Now get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not letting anyone in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!" Zuko yelled, startling me.

"Excellent!" Iroh exclaimed as the men left. I gave him an odd look and he said, "I take the pot! But you're all improving. I'm sure you can win... If we play again."

"That man is crazy..." I muttered as I looked out the window with Zuko.

I watched Zuko practice his fire bending from a safe distance, still amazed at how he formed brilliant orange arcs of flame as easy as he breathed. I knew he wasn't actually practicing, more of blowing off steam (literally), but it was still cool to watch. Iroh emerged from the door and stood next to me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked Zuko when he paused. I shrugged on behalf of Zuko.

"It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Iroh stated.

"I don't care what they do." Zuko said hotly. I sighed. Back to being bitchy.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the avatar before Zhao." Iroh said coolly. It confused me how they were related.

"How, Uncle?" Zuko asked, whipping around to face said man. "With Zhao's resources, it's only a matter of time before he captures the avatar!" He turned and his shoulders hunched when his head bowed. I walked over to him as he said, "My honor... my throne... my country... I'm about to loose them all."

"But you'll never loose me." I said. He looked up and smiled sadly. He stood up slightly and I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Night fell soon and Zuko was back in black. I stood in front of the door, also cloaked in dark colors, and blocked his way out.

"Where do you think you're going, Zuko?" I said.

"Out." He replied.

"You said that last night too. This has to do with the avatar, doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically. He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He sighed.

"I was trying to protect you." he admitted. I raised an eyebrow.

"More like prevent me. I'm coming too." I said. He frowned.

"No." he answered.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Haha! I'm coming!" I said. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You'll be the death of me, Sparky." He muttered as I grabbed my mask.

"Sparky? I like this new nickname." I said. I nodded to Zuko and we slipped out.

I slipped through the trees with ease, making no sound, and Zuko was hot on my heals. I had to admit, that boy was good at being quiet. If only he used that trait more often. That, and the Blue Spirit mask he wore creeped me out. We stopped in the bushes for a moment before ducking out to cling to the bottom of a passing cart. We were stopped and I reached out with my senses to find Aang. He was inside all right. I copied Zuko's movements as the guards checked the cart. The checked the top, sides, inside the cart itself, and we ducked out and booked it before they checked underneath.

"All clear. Go on in." The guard announced as I crouched in the back of the cart. I nodded to Zuko and although he couldn't see my grin, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Once we were almost inside, I cracked open a box and hid inside. Zuko his in another box as we rolled to a stop. We were unloaded and when no one was looking, we ran into the shadows. I perched on the roof as Zhao began a speech.

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! And until today, only one thing stood in our way to victory! The avatar!" He said. I rolled my eyes and began to sneak along the wall.

"I am here to tell you, he is now my prisoner!" Zhao exclaimed. The soldiers cheered. "This the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us it's power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba-Sing-Se and burns the city to the ground!"

"Oh, shut up." I muttered darkly. Zuko sent me a look through his mask that said 'Shut up or you'll get us killed' and I shrugged. He attached a rope to the wall and threw it over. He slid down it and ran to a grate, slipping in before waiting for me. I untied the rope, wrapped it around my waist, and flipped off the wall. I jumped into the grate and we ran until we met a barred of section. We slipped through the bars and kept running. We climbed a ventilation shaft and jumped into a hallway. I shifted my sleeve to look at the tattoo on my wrist. Yep, Aang was close. I heard the sound of croaking and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. A soldier turned into the hallway and I kicked into action. I flipped down the hall towards him and round house kicked him in the face, kicking his helmet off. It fell into the hallway where four guards were positioned. Zuko sent me a look that meant 'good one' and I didn't know whether or not he was being sarcastic. So, I shrugged.

"What the..." I heard a guard mumble I frowned as a guard from the door came to check what happened. He was taken out by Zuko in seconds. I used the rope to tie him to the ceiling and left him to dangle. Me and Zuko jumped to the ceiling and we held ourselves there as two more guards came to check it out. I dropped onto one guard as Zuko got the second. We tied them together with a chain and I nodded in accomplishment. Three down, one to go. Zuko grabbed a bucket of water and we turned the corner as the last guard reached for a horn. I threw a knife and it knocked the horn out of his hand and pinned it to the wall. He yelped and shot fire and the charging Blue Spirit. Zuko splashed the water out of the bucket and then used it to smash the guard. I winced at the noise of metal on metal. Once Zuko took him out, I walked forward and patted the unconscious man on the head. Zuko opened the door and we stepped in, him closing the door after us. Zuko unsheathed his dual swords and began to swing them fluidly. I ran over to Aang as he began screaming and covered his mouth. Zuko cut through Aang's chains and I let go of his mouth. I slid back to Zuko and nodded to him. He handed me the swords and I walked forward. He knew I was better with weapons. I stabbed the swords down, slicing of the manacles, and then did the same for his ankles.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" He asked as I walked back to the door. Zuko and I only stared at him as Zuko opened the door. I gestured for him to follow as we walked out.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aang thought aloud. I saw that the guard had woken up and leaned down. I patted his head before kicking him, knocking him out once more. Me and Zuko made our way down the hall and I heard Aang gasp.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" Aang yelled at the amphibians. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the boy, slinging him over my shoulder. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

Zuko and I exchanged equal looks of confusion before I began shaking in silent laughter. I hand Aang to Zuko and clutched my stomach. Zuko shot me a look and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. I shook off my laughter and we headed for the shaft again.

I crouched with Zuko, holding Aang down, waiting for the moment of opportunity to go. Once the moment appeared, I jumped out of the grate, helping Aang and Zuko out, and ran for the shadows. I swore when I realized that I had taken the rope down and that it was our way out. I tossed Zuko a pari of knives and unsheathed my own. I began scaling the wall, stabbing in my knives. Zuko followed close behind and Aang air bent his way to the top. A bell suddenly rang out and I swore, this time aloud, and soldiers began appearing. A soldier kicked my knives out of the wall and I yelped as I began falling. Zuko puled out the knives he used to catch me and Aang jumped down after us since we were his way out. He bent a cushion of air under us and once we touched down, Zuko looked through the eyes holes of our masks, asking me if I was okay with only a look. I nodded and he did to. We unsheathed our swords and ran, Aang hot on our heals.

"The avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao ordered his men. I swore again. Aang ran a little faster than us.

"Stay close to me!" He said. I nodded and picked up speed a bit to keep up. The gates began closing and a line of guards lined up in front of them. Aang air bent them out of the way and almost made it to the gates when men jumped at Zuko and I. We went back to back and began fighting the men. To be perfectly honest, it was fun. Zuko and I moved together fluidly and seemed to know exactly where to be for each other. I saw Aang stop and nearly get impaled by a spear when he grabbed it and shot the man in the face with an air current. He snapped the head off the spear and ran towards us. He air bent the men away from us and we nodded to him thankfully. Good news; there were no more to fight. Bad news; the gates were closed. I looked to Aang and he seemed to understand. He slapped down the spear shaft and sent Zuko and I flying up onto the wall. Men surrounded us. I pointed to a pulled system and nodded to Zuko. He nodded as Aang bent up and grabbed Zuko. I flipped over the men and headed for the pulley system. There was a bar attached to it and I unsheathed my swords before hooking my legs over the bar and pushing off. I deflected arrows and spears as they were shot at me and reached the other side. I flipped off and ran to Zuko and Aang. I helped them up and asked them with my eyes if they were okay. They nodded. Men managed to get on the wall and Aang started evading his attacks. I grabbed the man, pushed him away slightly, and kicked him off the wall. Zuko took his sword. Men grabbed ladders and began scaling the wall. I frowned and smacked a couple of men off the ladder. Aang picked up the ladder he cleared and handed it to Zuko.

"Hold this!" He said. He grabbed the other one and jumped on the one with men still on it.

"Jump on my back!" Aang called. I jumped and grabbed the boy. Zuko was right behind me as we clutched onto the ladder. Aang pushed us off wall and I suddenly understood what he was doing. I grinned. Brilliant.

"Give me the next one!" Aang said as we cleared the second ladder. Zuko handed it to him and we jumped to it. Then, a soldier finally realized that the ladders were flammable, and set it on fire. We almost got to the wall but Aang and Zuko just couldn't hold on. I managed to snag the wall and swing myself up but the boys fell. They got up as soldiers sent fire at them. Aang bent a bubble of air around them and Zhao stepped forward.

"Hold your fire! The avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao yelled. Zuko then unsheathed his swords and held them to Aang's neck. I grinned. Everyone was brilliant today. Zhao glared at the Blue Spirit.

"Open. The. Gates." Zhao growled.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" A man of high ranking asked.

"Let them out. Now!" Zhao commanded. They did as they were told. Zuko backed out with Aang and I flipped down next to them.

"How could you let them go?" The man asked. I couldn't hear Zhao's reply but I didn't like the smirk on his face as we left. Zuko, Aang, and I were half way to the woods. I saw Zhao on the outer wall, talking to someone in the shadows. They seemed to nod before I saw the glint of metal. I gasped. Yu Yan archers. They shot two arrows aimed at our heads. I caught the arrow in front of my face but Zuko wasn't so lucky. He was knocked out. Aang stared in shock before bending a cloud of dust. He ripped off Zuko's mask and backed up in fear. I sighed and removed my mask as Aang began running. I stared after him sadly and he froze, turning to us again. He saw me and his face melted into a mask of determination. He ran back and grabbed Zuko. I grabbed our masks and his swords and we ran.

I cradled Zuko's head in my lap as I waited for him to wake up. Aang was sitting on a nearby tree root. Zuko began stirring as Aang thought aloud.

"You know the worse part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" Aang asked rhetorically.

"What is it, Aang?" I asked him.

"I miss all of the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us used to get in so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you two."

"Actually, I was born in the Spirit World and then transported here. But yes, I guess I'm Fire Nation." I said. Aang nodded. His gaze zeroed in on Zuko.

"If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?" Aang asked him. I smiled. Of course Zuko _had_ to ruin the moment and he shot up, sending a blast of fire at Aang. Said boy leapt into the trees and ran away.

"Zuko!" I said reprimanding. He looked at me.

"What?" He asked innocently. I only shook my head.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked once we boarded the ship. I sat across from him. "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko replied. I pouted.

"So, Aika. Thank you for the note. I would've been worried sick. How was your little trip?" Iroh said. I smiled.

"I needed a night in the wild. It was very refreshing, thank you for asking." I said. I stood and cracked my back.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked. I grinned.

"To disturb Zuko of course." I replied. Iroh laughed as I walked below deck. I walked to Zuko's room to see him staring at the Fire Nation insignia. I pulled off my black clothing and picked up the shirt he had tossed on the floor, dropping it into a hamper in the corner. I crawled in next to Zuko and hugged him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How come my uncle didn't ask where you went?" Zuko asked curiously.

"I left him a note saying that a wild child like me can't be confined to metal and that I'd be camping in the woods for the night." I said. Zuko smirked and pulled me closer.

"Go to bed, FireBug." I said. He drifted off and I followed his lead into a peaceful sleep.


	15. An odd day off

_**I don't own A:TLA. Since Zuko doesn't return for another episode and I'm not having Aika black out for about a week again, I'm doing this little chappy about Aika's abilities popping up whether they be manipulative or random.**__**  
**_

"Aika! Watch out!" Zuko yelled. I looked up from my scroll on avatars and saw a large ball of fire shooting at me. I screamed and dove out of the way, dropping the scroll. But the ball followed me.

"What the _hell_ Zuko?! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I ran around, trying to ditch the mini inferno. It seemed to grow more and more. It wasn't such a _mini_ inferno now. I ran into Zuko and we stared in fear as it drew closer. Something in me told me what to do and I threw up my arms. The flames slammed into an invisible wall in front of us, dissipating into mere sparks. We looked at each other in surprise and I grinned.

"Cool."

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Zuko was whining about something _again_. It was getting really annoying, really fast. So I decided to mimic him.

"I must find the avatar! He comes with the bargain price of my honor! Her her her!" I said, exactly like him. He stared at me.

"I do not sound like that." Zuko said.

"Uh, yeah ya do." I said. I clapped a hand over my mouth. My voice had changed to sound exactly like Zuko's.

"How are you doing that?" Zuko asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea." I said, hand going to my throat.

"Maybe if you say something I never would, your voice will go back to normal." Zuko suggested. I thought for a moment before smirking.

"My name is Zuko and the real reason I'm stalking the avatar is because I have a huge man crush on him!" I said. My voice shifted back as I began laughing.

"Where'd that come from?" Zuko asked. I only laughed harder.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I grew bored shortly after my voice shifting session. I walked out on deck and sat across from Jee. We had been bonding but he didn't even look up.

"Copper for your thoughts?" I said. He sighed sadly.

"Today is my wife's birthday." Jee told me.

"You must miss her." I said.

"Yeah, I sure miss her glares of hatred and disdain." Jee said sarcastically. I sighed and reached over to him, patting his shoulder. He looked up and smiled slightly, eyes full of pain. Suddenly, his look vanished and he simply looked confused.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" He asked. I frowned.

"Jee... what's today?" I asked.

"Wednesday?" Jee replied. I swore. I looked him in the eyes and his expression returned to one of awe.

"You just... took away and then replaced my memory." Jee said in awe. I pulled my hand away and stared at it. Today was getting weirder and weirder.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

"Hey Aika! Come over here!" Jee called. I stood from my split and walked over.

"What's up?" I asked. He turned and threw something at me. I yelped and did a back bend, the object zooming over my head. I stood and glared at him.

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"I was testing a theory. You've been developing new abilities all day." Jee said. "Three so far, I believe."

"Four, actually." Zuko said, walking over to us.

"Four? What else can you do?" Jee asked.

"Four? What else can you do?" I repeated, sounding exactly like him. His jaw dropped in awe.

"That is weird." He said.

"That is weird." I mimicked.

"How do you stop?" Jee asked.

"She says something that the person she is mimicking would never say." Zuko said. Jee smirked and crossed his arms.

"Good luck." He said. I looked between him and Zuko and an evil grin fixed upon my lips.

"My name is Jee and and I get hot in the pants for Prince Zuko." I said. The men reeled back in disgust and my voice shifted back to normal as I fell to my knees, laughing and clutching my stomach.

"You are one twisted girl." Jee said. I only laughed harder.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

Zuko, Iroh, Jee, and I sat around a low table.

"So, you have four abilities so far." Iroh said.

"Five actually." I said nonchalantly.

"Five?" Zuko said.

"Yep. Telekinesis. I can move things and I can speak to others." I said.

"Okay then, five. They are..."

"I've made names for each. Telekinesis, flexibility, sound manipulation, force field generation, and memory manipulation." I said. I frowned. "I think more are coming."

"How do you know?" Jee asked. I shrugged.

"I can just tell." I said. The men around me gave me pointed looks and I sighed. I stood.

"I'll be on deck if somethings important happens." I said before storming out.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I stood outside as the sun began setting. The shadows were growing longer and longer. Jee stood next to me as if to see my next ability appear.

"You don't need to hover." I said. Jee shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said. I shrugged too and stared out over the water. A shadow brushed my ankle and Jee gasped.

"Aika... Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. I looked down and my jaw dropped. I looked like a shadow. I turned in a circle and grinned.

"Cool! I'm a shadow!" I said. Jee reached out and stuck his arm through my stomach. I giggled.

"That tickles." I said. I backed away from his hand.

"You move faster in shadow form." Jee noted. I nodded and sighed... and then I screamed. I fell through the shadow I was standing in and was thrown into another room. I shifted out of shadow form and groaned. I looked around.

"Where am I?" I muttered. I heard rushing water and it clicked. Zuko's bathroom. I was in his bathroom. And apparently, he was too. I hid behind the sink and pursed my lips. How was I going to get out of this? I curled farther into the corner as the water shut off. I heard Zuko step out of the shower and began panicking. The towels were over here. I prayed to Agni that I could shift into a shadow again in time. Apparently it worked because Zuko didn't see me... but let's just say I saw him. I blushed and I swear my eye twitched. Zuko left the bathroom and I shadow hopped back on deck. I curled into fetal position.

"I am _never_ doing that _again_." I said to a confused Jee.

"Err... okay?"

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}

I watched the sun disappear out of Zuko's window and smiled. I closed the window and laid down next to Zuko, using his sprawled arm as a pillow.

"So... how was your day?" Zuko asked. I smirked and then blushed, thinking of my shadow hopping adventure.

"Err... Interesting. Your's?"

"Why were you in my bathroom?" Zuko asked. I blushed.

"That would be how I discovered my shadow hopping ability." I said. "I slipped through the floor and showed up in your bathroom."

"Hmm... Okay..." Zuko said. I stared at the ceiling before sitting up.

"Wait... If you knew I was in there... Why did you..." I started. Zuko busted out laughing. My blush darkened to a shade of burgundy.

"Your facial expression! Ha!" Zuko said.

"You suck." I said. "You were testing to see if I would look or not."

"Yep! And I _knew_ you would look!" Zuko said. I pouted.

"How aren't you embarrassed?" I asked. Zuko shrugged.

"You're you and my girlfriend." He said. I stuck out my tongue and began poking his stomach. He sobered instantly and stared at me.

"You wouldn't." He said. I only grinned and began wiggling my fingers over his stomach. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. I then tilted my finger to tickle him more and he cracked.

"Stop it!" He squealed. I laughed and he pouted.

"Oh Agni, you're adorable sometimes." I sighed. He smirked.

"And you're perverted."

"_Zuko_!"


End file.
